This description relates generally to computer security and more specifically to encryption methods and the establishing of private encryption keys in various computer devices for the transmission of digital media and the like.
Such a system may include any number of components that may be coupled by a variety of interfaces that typically seek verification of sufficient security exists before transmitting content. Such systems typically require devices which will play the protected content, to encrypt the protected content such that only a device with an appropriate secret key will be able to decrypt the content. A chain of trust may be used to establish security in such a system. As the use of these systems increases, security tends to become more of a concern due to the increasing transmission of valuable content, and the fact that unauthorized users tend to become more sophisticated in gaining access to protected content.
A provider of high value content or information may wish to ensure that a conventional open computing system such as a PC is secure. A PC and many processor based systems typically present an open system in which hardware components may be easily removed and replaced. Hardware components may include processors, graphics chips, audio codec chips, and the like. Such an open system may present multiple access points for unauthorized access to the content.
Like reference numerals are used to designate like parts in the accompanying drawings.